


闭眼，睡

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii





	闭眼，睡

-  
“请各位跟着我走，对，眼珠上下左右转动，顺时针，然后逆时针，随着身体起伏自然地深呼吸，一次，两次，对，再来，一次，两次…”

无数次打开这个深夜电台，它说:“失眠的人，来这里，让我们带你进入温柔的梦乡”。

-  
金泰亨是个失眠症患者。  
最长一次的未睡眠周期长达一个月。

在规则里长大，他靠着一己之力成为了一名饱有成就的独立品牌设计公司的创始者，他住在城市最繁华地带的上空，一座空中的高级公寓。他有着观察这个城市由白天坠入黑夜，再由黑夜进入白天的权利。

换作一般人，也就兴奋地通宵个一两天，坐在落地窗边，看霓虹闪烁，看万千灯火点亮又熄灭。

而他，独有他，却像着了魔上了瘾一样，日复一日，每夜无法安然入睡。他想把整个城市的生息装进大脑，妄想自己是孕育它生命的存在。

每当夜晚降临，一种奇妙的，就像是母亲坐在床边看着即将入睡的孩子般的心情，就会涌现出来。让他不受控地一整夜一整夜地，守护着他的“孩子”，也就是这座他生活了很多年的城市。

纵使拥有平地盖起大楼的财力，他也无法治愈自己那失眠的毛病。

“你这是心病，不先治好心病，别无他法。”

花了重金请来的催眠大师捣鼓了好一阵子，在他面前东摆弄西磨蹭的，硬是没搞出什么名堂来。

于是就以这样的理由搪塞他。也许是真的想让他去找心理医生，也许是怕催眠失败的事情走漏风声，让金泰亨一瞬间就砸了自己多年来辛苦博得的声望和招牌。

他顺从的来到心理医生的治疗室，企图找到什么方法，就像催眠大师说的那样，解开自己的心病，然后好好地睡上一觉。不带着任何奇怪的负担那样睡一觉。

眼前坐着的医生并没有对他做什么特殊的检查，修长干净的手指翻动着他交上去的身体检测报告，只是很简单问了问他失眠多久了，什么时候开始的，为什么失眠之类的普通问题。

“30天左右吧，30天左右之前开始的。”金泰亨无视了第三个问题，做了有选择性的回答。

“是不能说的原因？”医生遮盖在稍长刘海下的眼睛看着他，简短的句子一针见血。然而回答他的只是一阵沉默，还有男人脸上略显纠结的表情。

“原因是个十分重要的突破口，谁都懂。所谓对症下药，在不清楚症状来源的情况下，我无法做出准确的判断。也就是说如果您今天说不出口，那就请回吧。”

医生并没有执拗于问出他什么，单纯摁压了一下自己的太阳穴，像是无奈，又像只是在缓解工作上的疲劳，随后继续来回翻着他没做完的患者报告。

金泰亨坐在原地没动，不停眨着眼睛似乎在做什么自我挣扎。但过了没一会儿，他还是走了。

他关门的时候，医生微微挑了挑眉。他原本以为这种方法是能让那个男人开口的，既然没做到。那就还是等等吧，他摇摇头。

付出了努力，但是无果。等到金泰亨回到住处，已是宸晖散落的傍晚时分。

-  
一直以来他都没有什么烦恼，一者因为很多别人口中的烦恼他都能用钱解决，而他有足够的钱。  
二者，他的公司也不需要他亲自去跑客户做设计，有一大堆饱含热情的年轻人拿着高薪笑着为他卖力。  
再者，感情史直白干净。领带一拽，谁也不爱。

执着于要把那点失眠挑出来，可能也只算得上一点无奈的小事，称不上烦恼。

拿着遥控器把窗帘关上，随着窗帘互相靠拢，那座城被逐渐关在了外面，没了光。看不见就好了吧，他这样想。

新雇来的厨子是上一个走的时候，厨师长亲自隆重推荐的人，号称全石棉市最会做中餐的金手指。

金泰亨看着狭长餐桌上依次摆放的碟碟碗碗，是按照他的要求少量多次地排开去。因为他还相信着以前那个，以增长吃饭时间减少对窗外的注意力的老法子。

吃饭的时候，他咀嚼的很细，尽管他并没有什么心情去品味这来之不易的食物。放进嘴里都是用来饱腹的，本质上并没有什么区别。这通常是一个没增添什么食欲，靠着本能和无意识，漫长而又沉默的过程。

家政以往都是在8:30点左右来整理男人的餐余，那个时候，他一般就已经坐在了窗边，好看的眼睛低垂着凝视窗外，一言不发。然而今天，等她到了男人的家之后，发现他还在吃饭，吃一会儿发会儿呆，吃吃停停。

连一个眼神都没有给她，他似乎没有察觉她来了。

“…症状…对症下药…”他隐隐约约记得那位医生说的几句话，不知不觉念叨出了声。

那是个看起来很年轻却又十分沉稳的人，不说话的时候气场就很足，说起话来虽然也很有压迫感，但是不讨人嫌厌，是恰到好处的强势。只有刚进诊疗室的时候他抬头看了自己一眼，接下来也没有一直盯着看，自己还为此舒了一口气。

那人很自然地整理着自己的桌子和签字笔，随口问出那些听起来一板一眼的问题，就像是普通的朋友坐在一起闲聊。当他逃避地回答的时候，他抬眼，与其对上视线，就在四目相对那一瞬间，心脏猛地被击中，金泰亨感觉自己被看穿了，被解剖的彻底。

他极力想掩饰隐瞒的东西，也许医生会知道。

抬手轻晃衣袖，是最后一次停顿。这一餐比以往结束要晚上一个小时，9:30了。直到他放下餐具站起来舒展筋骨，才发现门口站着的家政女人。

“不好意思，今天晚了。”是他带着歉意的声音。

“没…关系。”似乎没等女人回应，他就转身回书房了。

金泰亨把自己锁在书房里，这是唯一一间没有窗户的房间，他希望今天，他不会打开这扇门走出去。不知道为什么，他就是这么觉得，自己今天，绝对不会再失眠。决心比以往要翻了几番。

书柜上大多都是书店送来的新书样本，还没有拆封。他偶尔拆几本对眼缘的书，然后看上几个小时，就不再翻开。走到书柜旁，指尖划过高高低低的书脊，设计各色的封皮，偶然停住，这是一本《时光之轮》，罗伯特·乔丹所著。

书里讲述的是一个个奇幻冒险的故事，作者凭借想象力，让读者能够将自己代入那个充满着未知和神奇的世界。探险冒险，这样的词汇他并不感到陌生。  
和许多男生一样，他小时候就想成为一个探险家。

尚且年幼时躺在妈妈温暖的怀里，听着那温柔细语描绘着她眼里那些多彩的世间奇幻，嘴角含笑。

他将书放下，时钟显示11:40。打开门上特地设计的小出口，把家政女人放在门口的牛奶和饼干端进来。

“牛奶助眠，祝您好梦。”女人在杯子上留了便条。  
他看了一眼，将牛奶一饮而尽。随即，躺在了书房的单人床上，闭上眼。

时钟嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。  
这闭上眼之后听得更加清晰的声音在他脑海中不停旋转，旋转。像是绕过他每一个器官穿过他每一个细胞，人，很难平静下来。沉寂的夜里又是一阵子辗转反侧。

可惜的是，这并没有对他听到的声音造成什么削弱。

心脏就在左心房里跳动，每跳动一下，那厚重的声音直接顺着血肉传递到脑子里，神经末梢作出反应，无限放大。一声响过一声，一声比一声清晰。

房间没有窗，他却开始不自觉的在脑子里的幕布上描摹窗外边的样子。那些摩天大楼玻璃窗户透出的光线，跨河大桥上照明的大探灯，桥上寥寥几辆驶过的车辆。

街头小巷少有热闹的大排档，散着烟火气的大型风扇，扎堆喝酒撸串儿光着膀子侃侃而谈的夜猫子，隐秘发廊深处窝藏着的穿劣质高跟鞋揽客的浓艳女人。

关于窗外，这城市的一切，他想知道更多，他以为他比别人知道更多。这种奇怪的求知欲，一直在他体内冲撞，试图操控他的身体四肢，去看他想看的东西。

……

当天空的边界掀开白色的一角，早晨第一缕曙光照进房子的时候，勾勒出了男人披着毯子在窗边坐着的身影。疲惫，却有诡异病态的满足。

“看来今天，还得去看医生一趟了。”

-  
“请您在这边等候，医生正在就诊。”护士将金泰亨领到候诊区，便要他自己等着。医生办公室的门上就有铭牌，他昨天没仔细看就被叫进去了，铭牌上有医生的名字和职能。专业名词很多，简单来说，他是一个叫做田柾国的心理医生。

四方四正的。他原本以为那医生的名字会更加圆润沉稳一点，像他的为人一样。

“下一位患者，请进。”门里传来医生的声音，温和悦耳。他闻声而起，脚却没那么听使唤，站立的那一瞬间还不平稳地晃了晃。

走到门口，田柾国习惯性抬头看了一眼，眉头一挑，那个失眠的绝世美男又来了？

金泰亨入座，两人相视无言。这种情况维持了一小段时间，直到他主动偏头躲开视线。

“我准备认真倾听某一个人说话时，我会一直看着他的眼睛。"田柾国开口了，这话很显然冲着他的沉默和逃避说的。

“说吧。”一声更具有主导意识的邀请。

他重新对上医生的眼睛，嘴唇微张，话语像是正堵塞着马上要倾泄而出。

“你是有话对我说才来的吧。”医生双手交叉，食指时而敲打着弯曲突起的指节。他看着他，胸有成竹，目不转睛。像是平静的等待，又像是暗含攻击的勾引。

坐在他对面的男人颤抖着身体深吸了一口气，顿了一下，缓缓开口道，“我失眠，是因为夜晚老是呆在窗前，我可能以为城市是我的孩子，而我是孕育它的母亲。”

“你知道的吧，看着孩子入睡，似乎是母亲天生的职责。而我每夜如此。”

没想到他会一口气说出来，田柾国还怔了一下，原本准备好的一连串的强硬攻势，顿时没了用武之地。不过也好，事情好像变得简单了。

“好的，那么，请问你，昨晚上睡得怎么样？”他好像更倾向于这种生活化的对话。

“没有睡，我的意思是，晚上，还是没有办法睡。”

金泰亨身子前倾了一点，主动讲话的意愿明显添了几分。尽管白天能够入睡，这么多天正常夜晚睡眠的缺失，还是令这个男人有了深深的眼袋，颇为俊俏的脸上带着点颓倦的病态美。

明面上就能看出来的睡眠不足，凹陷的眼窝诉说着疲惫。其实他的声音并不虚弱，至少比他看起来要精神一点。

“你三个月前产生的这种类似于亲子羁绊的想法，是累积的，还是突然一瞬间的？”问题有了突破，田柾国于是紧接着提问。

“累积的吧，我想，甚至这是我很小的时候就想做的事情。开始失眠的一个月前，一天晚上我睡在了窗台，半夜当我睁开眼睛，看向窗外，我就再也无法入睡。”

他听着他的话，手指摩挲着手边放着的其他患者的病历，仔细思索着。顿了一会儿，开口道“方便让我去你家看一看吗？”

金泰亨睁大了眼睛，随即不动声色地恢复常貌答到，“好啊。”

-  
在这个男人刚进自己的诊疗室，轻手拉开椅子坐在自己面前的时候，田柾国望着那张脸，心里就开始无限心动与感叹了。

那人的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇。连每一颗用来点缀的黑痣，都长在他的审美点上。完美的取向狙击。

想要成为对他而言十分特别的人。或是依赖，或是爱。

像朋友般亲切，恰到好处的展现自己的魅力，一步步逼近，即使是以工作作为连结。关于治疗这位失眠患者，田柾国很有自信。

探求一位患者的心路历程，是他应该拥有的职业素养。但是想要理解一个人，却和他的主观情感交相呼应。他想关上他夜里失眠的开关，让他在自己怀里能够安然入睡。

他相信今天会对他阐述的缘由里定是有模糊虚假的地方，没有人会见了几面就对一个不怎么了解的人敞开心扉。

长期累积的情绪在一个月前才开始产生行为和心理上的变化影响，多是值得怀疑的。一个月前那个人的身上一定发生了什么足够引起这些情绪爆发的事情。

当然，金泰亨不开口，他也不会强求。治疗本是自愿与否的选择，他不想在这里做强行助推的催化剂。

同时，除了了解病状之外，田柾国感兴趣的就是他对自己的想法。其实不是很清楚，但多多少少，他给他的感觉是一半一半，无感，还是好感。需要一个契机去明晰验证。

私人空间的独处，是很好的机会。他知道那人在自己提出请求时疑惑了一瞬间，可还是同意了。  
他暗自窃喜。

-  
直达顶楼的电梯里，两人隔着一定的距离，空气里的氛围恰到好处的紧张。

为什么会有紧张？因为说实在的，金泰亨没想到自己会眼睛一闭就同意了这个请求。换做平时，换做别的任何一个人，他可能都会毫不犹豫的拒绝。

而这个人不同，像他平淡生活里出现的意外，打破了他制定的固有的规则。规则被打破，他不像以往一样恐慌，换种说法而言，却生出了无法形容的安定感。在这个时段，他可能更适合做个抛弃掉规则的自由人。

他只是犹豫了一瞬间，就没有退路可以走了。因为本能先于大脑做出了决定。试着相信一个人，要踏出第一步很难，而他这步已经踏出去了，比想象中简单。

冗长的走廊里回荡着皮鞋叩地和运动鞋摩擦的响声，这间公寓迎来了它第一个真正意义上的客人。

“你，随意来吧。我没有待客之道。”金泰亨把手包一放，整个人陷进柔软的沙发里，眯上眼睛也没打算再开口。

他本不是话多的人，尽管自己的空间里有另一个人的存在，这点并不会给他带来什么改变。况且，那个人也是鞋子一脱，一点没所谓直接坐到他旁边，带着温度的手臂靠过来，轻轻贴着，不打算挪动。

真把这儿当自己家了。金泰亨头偏向一边，嘴角翘的不着痕迹。

“你说随我的。”田柾国像是猜到了他在说什么似的，没皮没脸贴上去，看那人笑得一脸无奈。脱了一身工作服，丢了精干和沉稳，田柾国也只不过是个陷入一见钟情的年轻人。

他也闭上眼，把那人的肩膀当枕头，身子一斜，压了大半身的重量在他身上。是很具有侵略性的动作了，他想看他会做出什么反应。

明显猛的僵硬了几秒，却在缓缓放松自己绷紧的肌肉。再后来，他们共享身体呼吸的起伏。

田柾国把那百分之五十的无感丢掉了。现在他猜金泰亨对他有百分之五十的好感。

短暂的睡眠过后，他醒来了。看金泰亨还歪着脑袋靠在沙发上，手里紧抱着配套的沙发枕，唇线紧抿，眉头轻蹙，看起来还是一种比较局促的睡眠状态。他伸手打算将那人皱起的眉头抚平，手刚触及眉骨，就被抓住了。

金泰亨指尖泛着凉，掌心锁紧的力道也很大，像是在难以逃脱的梦境里强烈渴求着什么。再过一会儿，他就醒来了，眉心微浮着汗，抓着田柾国的手还没有松开。

他看着他，是很长一段时间的沉默。那双好看的眼睛似乎是想要说什么，有迟疑有挣扎，有不解有困惑，有希望也有思考。

思考什么？思考失眠的缘由，那人看自己炽热的眼神，自己握紧了不想放开的手。希望什么？希望晚上能睡好，那人能以这种眼神看他更久，不要放开手。不解困惑什么？迟疑挣扎什么？

在一个心理医生的面前，所有的防线是不是都形同虚设，是不是有些话不直白的说出口他也能懂得理解。

田柾国缓缓动了手，他察觉到金泰亨眼里的光像是黯淡了些。他勾起嘴角，转动掌心将手指相交在那人留出的缝隙里，十指相扣，指尖轻压着手背。

是安慰，是轻抚。他不想说些晦涩难懂的专业名词，他把这叫做心动，叫做喜欢。

以为会被放开的手重新交合。热，从后颈蔓延开来。火，燃上耳尖脸颊。

-  
那天之后，很多很多天，田柾国都赖在金泰亨的家里。下班后自然地打着那人的电话，买一堆菜，甩着备用钥匙，做好一桌子的料理等着那人回家。美其名曰，生活化近距离治疗。其实是挂着羊头卖狗肉的，实打实的追人罢了。

金泰亨每天从公司回来，看到门口摆着的运动鞋，厨房里伴随着饭菜香味传来叮哩哐啷的声响，一个还挺像样的家的样子。

开始习惯身边多了一个人，像习惯了温暖贴在背后的大衣，若是要脱离，必将带走融入了半身熟悉的灵魂。

他失眠的程度比起刚开始的那几个月，算是好了很多。田柾国待在身边的每一个夜晚，对他来说都是进退两难的池沼。一方面想要挑明说了，给个痛快。一方面又觉得自己会不会太过着急。

几个月前母亲逝去的爱意承接在了那个偶然夜晚望见的窗台外，这怎么说得出口。他怕他终究是个被锁在美好记忆里的困兽。

是那个人闯进来，敲打着他厚实的墙壁，试图把他从窗前的世界里拉出来。

吃过饭整理完后，他们还是照常安静地坐着。时间一分一秒的流逝，等待意识困顿分散。一个人叫孤独，两个人叫陪伴孤独。

只是突然今晚，书房里坐了还不到半小时，田柾国就一把牵过他的手，让他坐到了往日里"不被允许"靠近的窗台。

闪烁着神秘霓虹的一切仿佛都在呼唤着金泰亨，是吸引，是诱惑，是深夜无言的陷阱。

田柾国就在他面前，是伸手就够得到的有血有肉的，和那些他无法触及的虚无不一样。

“我对你来说有吸引力吗？”田柾国开口问出这个问题，即使他在心里早已经有了答案。

“有。”金泰亨如实回答，远处灯光映照了他半张侧脸，羞涩，但足够真诚。

田柾国没忍住上了手，勾着那人晦暗光线下迷人的脸逐渐靠近。

“那就看我，只看我。”  
“我叫你闭眼的时候，你再闭眼。”

缩短的距离，放大的脸，和那人靠近呼吸着的暧昧温度。他似乎已经知道接下来会有什么等着他，他已经做好了迎接的准备。

一个落在唇上柔软的亲吻。

“闭眼，睡。”

和一个能够安然入睡的夜晚。

-end-


End file.
